danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
מרכז הנוער על-שם רבקה קוסמן
thumb|300px|ימין|בית הנוער בשכונת [[מצפה קדומים - מקום פעילות תנועת בני עקיבא]]מרכז הנוער על-שם רבקה קוסמן הוקם בשכונת מצפה קדומים. הוא משמש את תנועת בני עקיבא בישוב. הוא נקרא על שמה של ריבה קוסמן ז"ל, תושבת ארצות הברית. (להלן) המרכז נחנך בה' תשרי תשע"א (7 באוקטובר 2010). בחנוכת המבנה השתתפו: בני משפחתה של ריבה קוסמן, דני דיין, ח"כ אורי אריאל, ח"כ זבולון אורלב, אורחים מארה"ב ומהארץהרב צבי פרבשטיין - רב הישוב, חננאל דורני - ראש המועצה המקומית, דני דיין. כן התקיימה הופעה של הבנים של הזמר מאיר אריאל. דברי ברכה הושמעו על-ידי: הרב צבי פרבשטיין - רב הישוב, חננאל דורני - ראש המועצה המקומית, דני דיין, ראש מועצת יש"ע וחברי הכנסת: זבולון אורלב ואורי אריאל. בשם המשפחות, שיקיריהם הונצחו במבנה, ברכה, אביגיל לסקר. המבנה הצמוד למרכז הנוער הוקם על-ידי מפעל הפייס. דברים שנאמרו בחנוכת המרכז ( דבריה של אביגיל לסקר) לישועתך קיוויתי ה' צבור ונוער אהוב זכינו והגענו לרגע יקר. רגע של השלמת בניין. הבניין הגשמי נשלם וממנו יש להמשיך בקומה נוספת של בניה, בנית קומה חשובה ויקרה שלכם נוער אהוב בשיתוף פעולה עם הסובב אתכם שתוביל לבניין בית מקדשנו. הבניין הוקם לזכרם של אהובינו רפי ואילנה הלוי, רעות פלדמן ושקדי לסקר - הי"ד. שנרצחו על קידוש ה' בשער הישוב לפני ארבע וחצי שנים. הבנין הוקם ונשלם בסיועם הנדיב של משרד השיכון ומשפחת ידידים יקרה מארה"ב שבזכות אהבת הארץ ועם ישראל בחרה להנציח את זכרה של אם המשפחה ריבה-רבקה קוסמן דווקא כאן. זוהי הנצחה ראויה לאמא שהיתה יהודיה גאה, בעלת חסד שעסקה לאורך חייה בעזרה לזולת וקשורה בכל נפשה לארץ ולעם ישראל. הנצחה בנצח ישראל, בנוער יהודי גאה, בקדומים בשומרון הצופה לשכם, עיר הברית. תבורכו מפי עליון ותזכו להיות תמיד מן הנותנים. בריבה-רבקה ז"ל וברפי אילנה רעות ושקד הי"ד ניכרו אהבת ה', אהבת עם ישראל והארץ. והאירו והעניקו בחייהם אהבת הזולת, חסד, אורך רוח, שימחה, ומאור הלב והפנים. הנצחת זכרם במרכז הנוער, הינה לכבודם ולכבוד הנוער אשר לו הוענקה המתנה הזו. נוער קדומים שיודע להעניק ובגדול. נוער שטבועות בו תכונותיכם של יקירינו, נוער רחב לב, שופע אהבה, חום, חסד ונתינה.נוער שימשיך בדרכם בגדלות רוח מתוך רווחה גשמית. משהו אישי לנוער קדומים – תודה. תודה על ארבע וחצי שנים של חיבוק ענק עוטף חם ואוהב עם מאור הלב והפנים. התנערי – נוער ועם יהודי יקר מפז - מעפר קומי. לבשי בגדי תפארתך עמי, על יד בן ישי בית הלחמי, קרבה אל נפשי גאלה. משפחת הלוי, פלדמן ולסקר טקס חנוכת המבנה (הדברים שנאמרו באנגלית הובאו להלן) בס"ד, תשרי ה'תשע"א המנחה פתח בדברי ברכה לנוכחים: ערב טוב לכולם וברוכים הבאים לאורחים שהגיעו מרחוק ומקרוב לטכס חנוכת מרכז הנוער בקדומים על שם ריבה קוסמן ז"ל, לזכרם יקירינו שנרצחו, רפי והלנה הלוי, רעות פלדמן ושקד לסקר. "הודו לה' כי טוב כי לעולם חסדו". חנוכת מרכז הנוער בערב ראש חשוון תשע"א לאחר תקופה ארוכה של הקפאת הבניה ברחבי יהודה ושומרון הינה אירוע מרגש ומשמעותי לכולנו. בקדומים מאז ומתמיד חינוך בני הנוער עמד בראש סולם העדיפויות. זה הזמן להודות ולברך את הנהגת הישוב על ההשקעה הרבה שהיא משקיעה בבני הנוער בקדומים. רב הישוב, הרב צבי פרבשטיין שליט"א וראש מועצת קדומים, חננאל דורני, נשאו ברכות: - מרכז הנוער הוקם לזכרם של יקירנו שנרצחו ב – א' בניסן תשס"ו (30.3.2006) ע"י מחבל שפוצץ עצמו בתוך המכונית של משפחת הלוי שלקחה אותו כטרמפיסט עם רעות פלדמן, ושקד לסקר, ה' יקום דמם. בשם המשפחות השכולות אני מזמין את אביגיל לסקר אמו של שקד לשאת דברים.(הובאו בקטע לעיל) המנחה: אביגיל ודני, משפחת פלדמן, ומשפחת הלוי, בבניין ארצנו ויישובנו תנוחמו. לאורך כל השנים עומדים לימיננו ומסייעים לנו שרים, משרדי ממשלה וחברי כנסת. זה המקום להודות למשרד השיכון, שעוזר לנו לבנות ולפתח את הישוב מאז הקמת הישוב, ותודה והערכה מיוחדת לאסנת קמחי, ראש המנהל לבניה כפרית, ולאביק נחמד שמלווים אותנו לאורך כל השנים בנאמנות ובמסירות ראויים לשבח. ח"כ אורי אריאל ידיד וחבר אשר סייע ועזר בתחומים שונים כולל עזרה גדולה לסיום מבנה זה נשא דברים. בסיומם: חננאל דורני הביע הוקרה על פועלו של חבר הכנסת והודה לו בשם כל קהילת קדומים . רפאלה סגל זכתה להוקרה בשם קהילת קדומים על תרומתה מזמנה וממרצה במשך 15 שנים במשימת הסברה וגיוס כספים בקרב הקהילות היהודיות לעולם למען פיתוח הישוב. בזכות מסירות נפשה לציבור זכינו להינות מפי עמלה ברחבי השכונות. דני דיין, ראש מועצת יש"ע העומד בחזית המאבק באומץ בחכמה ובנחישות מול אלה המנסים להזיק ולפגוע במפעל ההתיישבות היהודית ביש"ע שקם לפני כ – 40 שנה ברך את הנוכחים. ח"כ זבולון אורלב נאמן ההתיישבות, אשר סייע ומסייע רבות לישובים ולקדומים ביניהם, אף הוא הוסיף דברי ברכה. ולסיום - המנחה סיכם: ותודה גדולה לכל העוסקים במלאכה בהכנת ערב מכובד זה. לעובדי התחזוקה, הגינון, הנוער שסייד, ניקה והתגייס במלוא המרץ ולרבים אחרים שפעלו ועזרו. לכולם תודה גדולה. 'מי יתן ונזכה לראות בהתגשמות דברי הנביא עמוס שמחזקים ונותנים לנו את הכח להמשיך לבנות למרות כל המכשולים בתפילה שנזכה לראות '. "הִנֵּה יָמִים בָּאִים נְאֻם ה' וְנִגַּשׁ חוֹרֵשׁ בַּקֹּצֵר וְדֹרֵךְ עֲנָבִים בְּמֹשֵׁךְ הַזָּרַע וְהִטִּיפוּ הֶהָרִים עָסִיס וְכָל הַגְּבָעוֹת תִּתְמוֹגַגְנָה. וְשַׁבְתִּי אֶת שְׁבוּת עַמִּי יִשְׂרָאֵל וּבָנוּ עָרִים נְשַׁמּוֹת וְיָשָׁבוּ וְנָטְעוּ כְרָמִים וְשָׁתוּ אֶת יֵינָם וְעָשׂוּ גַנּוֹת וְאָכְלוּ אֶת פְּרִיהֶם. וּנְטַעְתִּים עַל אַדְמָתָם וְלֹא יִנָּתְשׁוּ עוֹד מֵעַל אַדְמָתָם אֲשֶׁר נָתַתִּי לָהֶם אָמַר ה' אֱלֹקיךָ". הציבור הוזמן להנות מהופעתם של שחר ואהוד אריאל בנם של מאיר אריאל זכרו לברכה. תרגום לאנגלית של קטעים נבחרים מהטקס Good evening and welcome, guests from near and far for the dedication of the youth center named for Riva Kosman, of blessed memory, and for our dear Rafi an d Ilana Levi, Reut Feldman and Shaked Lasker. “We praise God because He is good, and because we are blessed with His generosity.” This dedication of the Youth Center after the long the construction freeze in Judea and Samaria is an exciting and meaningful event for all of us. I am honored to invite Rabbi Zvi Farbstein, the chief rabbi of Kedumim to speak. Mr. Hananel Durani, Mayor of Kedumim, to speak..e I am honored to invit In Kedumim, education is and has always been a top priority. Now is the time to thank and congratulate the leadership of the Yishuv for the significant investment in education and in our young people. This Youth Center was established in memory of our loved ones who were murdered on the first of Nissan (03/30/2006) by a terrorist who blew himself up ine the Halevi family's car in which he was a hitchhiker along with with Reut Feldman, and Shaked Lasker, may God avenge their blood. I invite Avigail Lasker – Shaked's mother to speak on behalf of the bereaved families invite Mr. Ariel to speak Throughout the years government officials, Knesset members, and ministers have helped us. This is the time and place to thank the Ministry of Housing, which has helped us build and develop the community since the founding of the settlement, Special thanks, as well, to Osnat Kimchi and Avik Nechmad who have helped us and who have stood by our side for so many years. Member of Knesset Uri Ariel has been a friend and supporter for many years and has helped in particular with the construction of this building. We are honored to Our friend and neighbor Raphaella Segal has worked for years on behalf of Kedumim. For the last 15 years she has repeatedly travelled abroad to raise funds for various Kedumim projects, including this youth center. We are honored to have Raphaella with us today. Raphaella, in the name of all Kedumim’s residents – young and old – we thank you for your tireless efforts on our behalf. Danny Dayan is Yesha Council Director who leads with courage and determination against all those who try to harm and weaken the Zionist project we set up here 40 years ago. I invite Danny to greet us Member of Knesset Zevulun Orlev has helped many communities in Judea and Samaria, including Kedumim for years. I am honored to invite him to speak. Behold, the days come, says the LORD, that the plowman shall overtake the reaper, and the treader of grapes him that soweth seed; and the mountains shall drop sweet wine, and all the hills shall melt. And I will turn the captivity of My people Israel, and they shall build the waste cities, and inhabit them; and they shall plant vineyards, and drink the wine thereof; they shall also make gardens, and eat the fruit of them. And I will plant them upon their land, and they shall no more be plucked up out of their land which I have given them, says the LORD thy God. ריבה קוסמן thumb|ימין|300px|משפחת התורמת ריבה (רבקה) קוסמן בת דבורה היתה אם וסבתא, בעלת אנושיות ואמונה גדולה שנטעה והחדירה במסירות ערכים של הגינות, וטוב לב בילדיה. הצטיינה בסיוע ובמתן תרומות לזולת, אשר ניתנו תוך אהבה לאלה שנהנו מאדיבותה וממידת החסד שהעניקה להם. היא קיבלה על עצמה אחריות שאינה מצויה אצל אחרים. חייה היו דוגמא ומופת לכולם. הכישרון הגדול ביותר שלה היה הטיפול והטיפוח בהוריה בזקנתם ובקרובים אחרים, בדאגה וביחס האישי לצרכים הפיזיים והנפשיים שלהם. ריבה אהבה את משפחתה אהבה גדולה מאד. עבדה מאד קשה ריבה התמודדה עם מצוקות תמיד בחן בחסד ובאומץ רב.כל מאמציה היו מכוונים לעזור לאחרים: שכנים, חברים, בני. משפחה ולעיתים תכופות גם לאלה שבקושי הכירה. במהלך חייה יזמה ועסקה בעקביות בהרבה מעשי חסד נפלאים. ריבה היתה נדיבה בכל נפשה ומאדה. ריבה נולדה בפולין ב – 1922 ונמלטה עם הוריה ב – 1938 באוניה האחרונה שהורשתה לעזוב את פולין. היתה בת יחידה למשפחתה,כל הדודים והדודות ובני משפחותיהם נספו בשואה. ההורים סיימון ודורה קארפ עשו חייל בארה"ב, שם פגשה את בעלה חיים קוסמן ונולדו להם שלושה ילדים. מעולם לא התעייפה מלהצהיר על אהבתה לאמריקה על החירויות וההזדמנויות הנפלאות שיש בה. ריבה כיהודיה נאמנה שמרה על המסורת והטקסים היהודיים, על ההכנות המדוקדקות לקראת שבת, חגים וימים טובים, שהבטיחו שהימים יהיו מיוחדים, שמחים ובלתי נשכחים לכל המשפחה, קרובים וחברים. אלה שהכירו אותה זוכרים את גבורתה, תעוזתה ואומץ ליבה. היתה לה אהבה מלאת רגש ללא גבול לעם היהודי, ליהדות ולארץ ישראל שהיו המקור של יצירתיות והשארה לבעלה האוהב והמסור ולכל ילדיהם ונכדיהם. יהי זכרה ברוך. (תודה לשוש שילה ולרפאלה סגל על תרומתם להכנת הערך) קטגוריה:קדומים מוסדות חינוך